Dark Intentions
by Seany93
Summary: It's Harry, Ron and Hermione's final year at Hogwarts, a new student has joined the seventh year, and he's holding a dark secret of which could tear apart the context of the war between good and evil.
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is my first story so be nice if you decide to review it :) bearing in mind that there are a lot more chapters to come!

**Dark Intentions**

It's Harry, Ron and Hermione's final year at Hogwarts, a new student has joined the seventh year, and he's holding a dark secret of which could tear apart the context of the war between good and evil. Also there's a lot to consider, Finding the horcruxes and aiming to destroy Voldemort once and for all, preserving their friendship and making sure everyone gets out of this alive, and of course, possible the most deadly and horrifying task in Ron's mind, N.E.W.T. Examinations...

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, except for Shadow Vampro, yay.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: New arrival**

Yet another traffic jam prevented them from reaching kings cross. If Harry wasn't so sure that Voldemort was abroad, he would have thought that it was him conjuring the cars on the roads and slowing them down. As he sat in the taxi Harry reflected on the past few days. He had been sitting in the Burrow's kitchen with the Hermione, Ron and the rest of the Weasly family when Dumbledore himself strode through the open door accompanied by Mr Weasly.

" _I do hope I'm not interrupting anything" he said, peering over his half moon spectacles, those sparkling blue eyes giving everyone the sense that they were being ex-rayed. " I was wondering if I could speak to Harry for a moment."_

"_Of course professor." Harry replied, and followed his headmaster out into the back yard. In the twilight, Dumbledore looked somewhat younger than he had been the last time Harry had seen him, stronger, his long midnight blue cloak billowing in the breeze behind him. As they reached the gate at the end of the garden that led to the orchard beyond._

"_Now Harry, I'm sure your wondering why I have called you out here." Dumbledore said as he turned to Harry._

"_I am somewhat suspicious." Harry said, looking up at Dumbledore._

"_As you should be! We cannot afford to let our guard down in these troublesome times." Dumbledore sighed and leant on the gate. "But if we cannot trust our allies, then who can we trust?"_

"_Ourselves" Harry replied. "Sometimes we have to have faith in ourselves before we can have faith in others._

"_Quite right your are. You've grown a lot these past few weeks, and now I know for sure that you are ready for what I am about to give you" Dumbledore remarked, withdrawing a small parcel from the inside of his cloak._

"_What is it?" Queried Harry as he took the parcel and held it up to his line of sight._

"_It's your birthday present." He remarked, chuckling slightly as Harry opened the gift and pulled out what seemed to be a golden pocket watch with symbols etched on the outside of it._

"_Wow... thanks professor..." Harry said, astonished that his headmaster could part with him such a gift._

"_Your welcome my dear boy, now I'm afraid I must be off, I have matters to attend to at the ministry" and with that he strode through the gate and apparated._

Harry had wondered about the watch, it was strange. He knew Ron had one but the one Dumbledore had given him seemed different, more, magical. The first thing that differed between the watches was the fact that Harry couldn't open his. He had found a note attached to the underside of the watch and he was constantly re-reading it every chance he got. In fact he held it in his hands now, trying to decipher its meaning.

_Dear Harry,_

_With this gift comes great responsibility. I was given this watch on my seventeenth birthday and I have kept it safe all these years, hoping to find the right person pass it on to, along with its wisdom. This watch will open when the time is right, when the time comes, when you need it most, it will open and impart the knowledge that I myself was given all those years ago._

_Signed_

_Albus Percivil Brian Wulfric Dumbledore_

Harry spent the rest of the journey staring at the piece of paper he held between his hands, turning over all the possibilities of what knowledge the watch held inside. Was it information on how to defeat Voldemort? Was it a guise on how to find the rest of the horcruxes? Or was it simply another riddle that Dumbledore expected him to figure out on his own as some obnoxious right of passage?

The car stopped outside the station, and Harry got out clutching the parchment in his fist, and then grabbed his luggage from the back and set off towards the entrance to platform 9 and three quarters. He knew that Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Weasly's were in the car behind him, but he didn't feel like talking to them just yet, not with so much on his mind. And so he broke into a run as he reached the wall between platform 9 and 10. he should have crashed straight into the wall, but instead he disappeared right through an reappeared on a smoke filled platform the other side, the scarlet steam engine in front of him bearing the name Hogwarts express.

As Harry glanced around him, across the broad stretch that was know as platform 9 and three quarters, he could make out the nervous faces of the first years, the almost anxious faces of the fourth years, and the beaming faces of his fellow seventh years. Suddenly the loud whistle of the Hogwarts express sounded, signalling the students to get on board. Harry motioned to Ron and Hermione, ho were only a few steps behind them talking to Neville and Luna.

"C'mon you two, or were gona be late!" he exclaimed, having to shout over the noise of the platform. As they hurried onto the train, they remembered to turn and wave goodbye to the Weaslys ever worrying mother.

"....and Ron I've packed you extra underwear just in case you have an emergency..." at which point Ron slammed the door shut and stormed off, his face the colour of a new quaffle, muttering something about going to find them a cabin. Harry and Hermione found him at the end of the train a few minuets later, his face still bright red.

"...there aren't any cabins empty, Neville was full and I sure as hell don't want to share with Malfoy." He stated, cooling down a little, since his mothers outburst.

"Ok Ron, keep your pants on, but if you cant, there's extra ones in your trunk..." Hermione's voice trailed away as both her and Harry erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Oh very funny, that's right laugh it up." Ron then threw open the door of the cabin he was standing next to and harry and Hermione followed, tears streaming from their eyes. Only once they entered did they notice a solitary figure draped in black robes sitting in the corner, his nose buried in a leather bound book.

"Oh, we didn't mean to intrude, do you mind if we take a seat?" Hermione asked, blushing as the figure looked up and gazed at her, his eyes, a light golden brown, taking her in. Hermione found herself mesmerized by the beauty of his glare, and with difficulty she stole her eyes away from him and sat down in between Harry and Ron.

" Thanks, I'm Ron, this is Harry and Hermione." Ron gestured to Harry and the now red faced Hermione.

"Pleasure, my names Shadow, Shadow Vampro." He said, his accent English, but Hermione detected a touch of something deeper, Middle European she guessed. He then shook both Ron and Harry's hands, and gesture to Hermione who took his hand sheepishly.

But as she did so, she gasped, his hands were so cold!

"So I haven't seen you around before, your a little old to be a first year aren't you?" Harry questioned.

"Ah, yes, I've only just recently moved to this, for what better word, island, therefore I have decided to conclude my studies at Hogwarts, and I must say I'm rather looking forward to it." Shadow replied politely, yet with a hint of secrecy in his voice, at this Harry felt that he wasn't being told the whole story, and his hand clenched around his wand in his pocket. As if to confirm his theory, shadow looked at him for a few moments then returned to his reading.

A few hours passed and the light began to fade from the surrounding countryside, and like clockwork, the lamps on the inside of the train came on. The artificial light gave Hermione the chance to observe shadow more closely. His hair jet black, tied back in a ponytail with with his fringe cut short except for two thick strands hanging over his eyes. His skin, pale and, as she had found out, cold to the touch. His facial features were perfect, his eyes just the right size, his nose in just the right place, his lips a thin line as he concentrated hard on his book. Also, she noticed, he had a short thick scar drawn down the middle of his left eye, had he had some sort of accident? Or was it something more complicated than that? At that moment the compartment door opened and in strode the tall, elegant frame of Draco Malfoy, followed by his less than elegant cronies, Crabb and Goyle.

"Well well well, if it isn't Potter and the mudbloods." Malfoy sneered.

"In case you've forgotten Malfoy, I happen to be pureblood, just like you." Ron retorted.

"Your nothing but a blood traitor in my mind Weasly, and thats just as bad as being a mudblood." Malfoy growled, clearly insulted that he had been compared to Ron in some way.

"If I may interrupt, I find your ignorance and general prattyness quite a bore." Shadow said, drawing a long, sleek, black wand as he stood, power emitting from his body, power of which seemed to fill the cramped space of the cabin.

"You dare to challenge me? Who do you think you are? Do you have any idea of who I am? I am Draco Malfoy!" exclaimed Malfoy, emphasizing his last name.

"Well I think my name is Shadow Vampro. Hmmm... Malfoy...Malfoy, ah yes, you must be the failed death eaters son? Lucius Malfoy's boy am I right?" Shadow sneered, pointing his wand directly at Malfoy's chest.

"How..how dare you, you...you'll.... pay for that remark" stammered Malfoy, drawing his own wand, but before he could utter a spell, Shadow reacted with lightning speed and shouted his own.

"Consoliuos Vectum!" He shouted. No sooner had the incantation left shadows lips, Malfoy was blown of his feet with a loud bang and thrown into the opposite compartment. As Malfoy sat up, the other's saw the damage done by Shadow's spell. Malfoy's face was contorted in panic and pain as a long pair of antlers grew from his scalp, along with grotesque purple blisters covering his face. He scrambled to his feet and ran out of the compartment, as he got to the now gaping hole were the door had been he stopped.

" You just wait till my father hears about this..." and with that he ran down the center of the train, a newly grown tail waving behind him, Crabb and Goyle stumbling behind him.

Shadow looked around the compartment, and saw that all eyes were on him. Hermione was the first to recover, setting about repairing the damage that shadow's spell had caused.

"Well, not the best way to greet someone, but I guess it was appropriate for that worm." Shadow said, returning to his seat and picking up his book. A stout woman wheeling a trolley laden with foodstuff knocked on the door;

"Anything from the trolley dears?


	2. Chapter 2

Second chapter at last! Wooohoo! Anyways I don't own any characters except for Shadow Vampro blah blah blah, hmm Zoe was right, writing disclaimers is boring…

**Chapter 2: Self control**

The rest of the journey continued in silence. Ron and Hermione had been called to their prefect duties an hour after the incident with Malfoy, which left Harry alone with Shadow. Shadow was silent, unmoving apart from his eyes darting about the yellowed pages of his book, and the movements of his hands as he turned the pages, delicately as if they would crumble at the slightest touch. As if sensing Harry's eyes on him, Shadow looked up;

"Yes?" Shadow looked up, his golden eyes locking with Harry's bright green.

"Oh nothing… I was just… thinking …" Harry replied, drawing his wand from his pocket and examining it in his hands. At that moment Harry felt a searing pain in his scar, he cried out, at least he thought it was him, the cry sounded more…animal than human. Harry looked up through his blurred eyes to see Shadow bent over clutching his left arm. Shadow looked up at Harry and Harry saw that the previously golden eyes had transformed to scarlet slits, much like those of a cats.

"What… are… you…" Harry gasped, almost passing out from the pain.

"I…am…" Shadow trailed of, screaming as he fell to the floor in agony, his skin adopting a grayish quality. With a final gasp, Shadow looked up and harry saw the face of Lord Voldemort, or at least a resemblance to his arch enemy. The now possessed Shadow spoke, in a voice that made Harry's blood turn cold;

"Harry Potter… I hadn't expected for this meeting to occur so soon…" gasped Shadow, slowly getting to his feet and drawing his black wand, seeing it clearly for the first time, Harry noticed the ancient symbols etched onto the slim length of wood. As Shadow's wand was pointed at Harry, He could do nothing but stare into those cold eyes that surely meant death for the young wizard. Shadow began to speak the curse that would mean Harry's death; "Avada…" He seemed to choke on the last word "No…" Shadow gasped, knelling over onto the floor, "I am no longer your tool…" Shadow said, blinking, his eyes returning to their former colour, his skin becoming pale again. Shadow then leant back and rested his back on the seat, Harry opposite him, staring at him with a cold expression, like he had just been betrayed.

"What was that?!" Harry exclaimed, getting to his feet and pointing his wand at Shadow.

"That… that was interesting" said Shadow, his eyes closed, his chest heaving. "Why… what did you think it was?" Shadow questioned, turning his head to look up at Harry.

"I think that it was a death eater making an attempt on my life" Replied Harry, a hint of anger in his voice. "Explain yourself, NOW!" Harry shouted his anger paramount.

"Alright alright, for all intensive purposes, I cannot tell you the full reasons for my actions, that I am afraid, needs to remain private. But I will tell you this, A storm is coming Harry, you and your friends are caught in the middle of it…" Shadow trailed of, and slumped as he hit unconsciousness.

Harry watched as they dragged Shadow of the train, still in shock after what he had just witnessed. As he stared into the distance, Ron and Hermione came running up to him.

"Harry, you alright mate?" questioned Ron.

"We heard what happened; we couldn't believe it, why would he try to kill you!" Hermione rushed, panicking slightly at the thought of someone wanting to kill her best friend, in such close quarters.

Darkness, how I love thee, your cold embrace, the sweetness of your touch, I will treasure you always…

Shadow could hear voices. He was asleep, yet conscious at the same time. Once voice was strange to him, unfamiliar, but the other, he welcomed, the soft tones, the well spoken manner of the man, the wisdom and experience that emitted from that mans mouth was truly something to admire. Yet Shadow felt a deep, deep down loathing for the professor, an emotion that did not belong to him.

"…and if you think Dumbledore, that I am treating anyone with THAT MARK etched onto their arm, you can forget it!"

"Please Poppy, I beg of you, treat him, he is very valuable to us and a future asset to this school, if you will not treat him for his sake or mine, treat him for the sake of Hogwarts."

"Fine! But if you think I'm going to start fixing up death eaters for the sake of Hogwarts, then think again Albus!

"I understand completely Poppy, and I thank you greatly."

Shadow opened his eyes to see a woman dressed in long scarlet robes striding from the room. He turned his head to find himself looking up at the soft electric blue eyes that belonged to Hogwarts headmaster.

"Nice to see a familiar face around this place, good to see you again Professor Dumbledore." Shadow sighed.

"I've heard about your somewhat rough ordeal on the Hogwarts express, both cursing young Mr. Malfoy and your run in with Potter. Shadow may I remind you of the deal we made before you came to this school, in return for attending this castle you told me that you would control your darkness." Explained Dumbledore.

"I know, I know. It's just being so close to Harry Potter, I'm just not used to it. I'm sure I can control it from now on." said Shadow.

"You'd better, need I remind you that this school will not tolerate the dark arts. Which reminds me, your timetable, first lesson tomorrow, defense against the dark arts, how convenient." Said Dumbledore, handing over a thin sheet of parchment over to Shadow. "Well I must take my leave now, get some sleep and rest up, you have a long day tomorrow." He added with a smile. As he left Shadow could not help but wonder. Wonder if he could even control his darkness. Certainly Dumbledore was thinking the same.

Shadow walked freely from the hospital wing, nursed back to almost perfect health. He was medically perfect physically, but the recent possession had left his mind confused and left his emotions saddened. He had almost killed Harry Potter! What was he thinking! Or perhaps, Shadow reasoned, he wasn't the one doing the thinking at the time, maybe that action was in the hands of someone else…

As he strode purposefully towards the great hall for some much needed breakfast, he walked past the crowds of people passing the other way. He was not used to this; he was being stared at, no doubt that the previous nights events were that day's gossip. How much like ordinary muggle schools Hogwarts was, no matter what was taught, or how much a different world it belonged, Hogwarts was formed not by magic, but by clicks, social groups and all of that trivial boring nonsense that Shadow refused to become involved in. he very much doubted that there was a click for his type of social preference. Although the slytherins were making a good attempt. But he must remain in control. That was how he liked things, his way. If he was not in control, he found things to be much more problematic, for him at least.

He reached the top of the staircase leading into the entrance hall when he heard a soft hissing coming from behind. Curious of the sound, he turned and followed it. It led him to a dusty old tapestry of a glorious golden lion woven on top of a scarlet background. As Shadow reached out and pulled back the material, he discovered a small, dark tunnel leading away from the hall. He decided to follow the tunnel to discover the source of the hissing noise. In truth, he was curious. It was always his weak point, or so his father told him. How he hated to think of his father, how judgmental he was, how unforgiving. And how furious he would be when he found out his son had been sorted into Gryffindor, the house he so despised.

Shadow cast the thoughts of his father out of his head, unwilling to open himself up to such trivial nonsense that was his emotions. Instead he focused on the figure standing twenty feet away from him in the dark and dusty corridor.

It was a girl, of that much he was certain, but his perfect eyesight adjusted to the lack of light and he realized who was standing in front of him.

"Ah, Hermione wasn't it? To what do I owe this, unexpected pleasure?" Shadow said, his tone mocking.

"Shadow" she took a few steps forward "I'm curious, I want to know what exactly you are." She replied, her head cocking to one side.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean, I am just like everybody else." Shadow whispered. How could she possibly have known there was anything different about him, what happened on the train was unknown to most pupils, the story being that Shadow had fainted in the compartment. But of course, she was one of Harry's best friends, of course she would know, he would have told both her and the redhead everything.

"I know what happened on the train, I know that you were possessed by Voldemort. But the way Harry described it, it seemed like you were completely taken over, and the only person Voldemort has been able to do that too is Harry, because of the connection, so how could this happen to you?" by the end of her speech, Hermione seemed to be talking more to herself than Shadow. He wondered whether he could slip out unnoticed by her, when she suddenly looked at him. "Do you have some connection to Voldemort?" she asked. Shadow could feel what little colour drain out of his already pale face, and when he replied, his voice shook with anger;

"That…is a conversation for another time. See you in class."


End file.
